The man behind the mask
by Lothiriel84
Summary: New World Zorro - E se Zorro decidesse di rinunciare a Victoria, quale potrebbe essere la reazione della donna?  "What if", ambientata in un momento imprecisato della seconda stagione


**The man behind the mask**

**Capitolo 1**

Victoria trasalì al rumore degli spari. Posò la brocca di vino che teneva in mano e si affrettò ad uscire dalla locanda.

Una scena ormai consueta si presentò ai suoi occhi: l'alcalde e i suoi uomini stavano correndo per la _plaza_, inseguendo Zorro che saltava con agilità da un tetto all'altro.

"Sparate, idioti!", ringhiò Ramón, rivolto ai soldati. Si fermò un istante per prendere la mira e fece fuoco: il colpo mancò di appena un palmo la spalla sinistra di Zorro.

Riprendendo a correre, non notò neppure Victoria, né il brusco movimento della donna nell'istante in cui le passava accanto. Finì a faccia in giù nel fango – era piovuto da poche ore – tra le risate di tutti i presenti.

Nel frattempo Zorro aveva raggiunto l'altro estremo della _plaza_; fischiò, e con un balzo fu in sella al suo cavallo. Sparì all'orizzonte ancora prima che l'alcalde Ramón riuscisse a capire quanto era accaduto.

"Siete ferito?", domandò il sergente Mendoza – con una premura dovuta non tanto ad una reale preoccupazione per la salute dell'altro, quanto al timore di una sua sfuriata.

"Imbecille!", fu l'unica risposta che ottenne. Ramón si rialzò, cercando di pulirsi il viso e di recuperare una parvenza di dignità. Quindi lanciò un'occhiata furibonda alla _señorita_ Escalante: "Non finisce qui. Me la pagherete".

Victoria lo degnò a malapena di uno sguardo di commiserazione, quindi gli voltò le spalle e rientrò nella locanda.

**Capitolo 2**

Il mattino seguente Felipe irruppe nella stanza di don Diego, chiaramente in preda ad una grande agitazione.

"Calmati, Felipe", lo ammonì Diego. "Cosa è successo?"

Il ragazzo iniziò a spiegarsi nel linguaggio dei segni, poi spazientito prese di mano a don Diego la penna e un foglio di carta, e scrisse queste parole: _L'alcalde ha arrestato Victoria Escalante per tradimento_.

Diego serrò i pugni, quindi alzò uno sguardo deciso sul volto di Felipe. "Vieni con me".

Non fu facile essere ammessi alla presenza dell'alcalde. Mendoza tentò invano di spiegare che l'alcalde aveva dato ordine di non essere disturbato; quando don Diego lo informò che non si sarebbe mosso di lì fino al giorno del giudizio, se fosse stato necessario, il sergente capitolò e lo lasciò entrare.

Luis Ramón lo accolse con uno dei suoi sorrisi falsamente cordiali. "De la Vega! Cosa posso fare per voi?"

"Perché avete arrestato la _señorita_ Escalante?", domandò bruscamente Diego.

Ramón batté un dito su una pila di fogli ammucchiati sulla sua scrivania. "Tradimento. La _señorita_ ha apertamente fraternizzato con il bandito Zorro, e ha più volte intralciato la giustizia favorendo la sua fuga". Scelse con cura una delle pergamene e la tese a don Diego. "Purtroppo, come voi sapete, la pena per il tradimento è una sola".

Diego scorse rapidamente il documento, gettandolo poi sulla scrivania. "Non potete impiccare Victoria. Non ve lo permetterò!"

"Davvero? E come pensate di fare, _señor_?", chiese l'alcalde in tono mellifluo.

Il lieve tocco della mano di Felipe sul suo braccio avvertì Diego del pericolo. Meglio non esporsi troppo: la faccenda doveva passare nelle mani di Zorro.

L'alcalde, compiaciuto di aver ridotto l'altro al silenzio, aggiunse con una punta di sarcasmo: "Se fossi in voi, de la Vega, eviterei di immischiarmi in affari che non mi riguardano. Sempre che non desideriate dividere la stessa sorte della _señorita_ e salire accanto a lei sul patibolo…"

**Capitolo 3**

Scendeva la sera sulla _plaza_. La folla seguiva ammutolita l'arrivo della prigioniera, scortata da due soldati.

Victoria avanzava a testa alta, lo sguardo fisso sul patibolo. Passando vicino all'alcalde gli rivolse un'occhiata colma di disprezzo, che quest'ultimo ignorò completamente.

Saliti i pochi gradini, udì Mendoza mormorarle all'orecchio, in tono di scusa: "Mi dispiace, _señorita_, dovete credermi. Io devo obbedire agli ordini…"

"Lo so", lo interruppe lei. "Non è colpa vostra, sergente".

"Ad ogni modo sono sicuro che Zorro verrà a salvarvi", aggiunse fiduciosamente Mendoza.

La voce arrogante dell'alcalde Ramón giunse ad interrompere quel dialogo. "Popolo di Los Angeles! È con grande dolore che sono costretto ad eseguire una sentenza tanto crudele. Ma la legge è la legge, e io non posso permettere ad alcuno di ostacolare la cattura del fuorilegge chiamato Zorro. Come ben sapete…"

A questo punto l'eloquenza di Ramón si arrestò bruscamente di fronte ad un argomento ben più convincente, quale la fredda lama di una spada appoggiata alla sua gola.

Una figura incappucciata e coperta da un logoro mantello gli era silenziosamente scivolata alle spalle dall'angolo in cui aveva finto di dormire. Ancora prima di udire la sua voce l'alcalde fu certo della sua identità.

"Zorro!", sibilò tra i denti. Non osava alzare di più la voce: una spada puntata alla gola suggeriva di usare prudenza.

"_Buenas tardes_, _señor_ alcalde", fu la beffarda risposta. "Vi consiglierei di ordinare ai vostri uomini di posare i fucili. È per la vostra incolumità, capite?"

"Gettate i fucili, maledizione!", gridò Ramón con voce strozzata.

"La vostra pistola, per favore".

L'altro obbedì, quindi cercò di sbirciare alle proprie spalle. "Ed ora vi aspettate che io liberi la _señorita_ Escalante?"

"Mi aspetto molto di più. Non azzardatevi nuovamente a condannare persone innocenti, o sarà peggio per voi".

La lama premette con più forza contro la gola dell'alcalde. "Giuratelo".

Ramón emise un indistinto sussurro.

"Più forte, _señor_!", ingiunse Zorro.

"D'accordo", si arrese l'altro. "Lo giuro".

La folla, rimasta silenziosa fino a quel momento, applaudì.

Il sergente Mendoza si ricordò appena in tempo che forse non era il caso di unirsi all'entusiasmo generale; tuttavia non riuscì a nascondere il largo sorriso che si stava disegnando sul suo volto.

"Sergente, liberate la _señorita_!", lo apostrofò Zorro. Mendoza si affrettò ad eseguire, e Victoria scese di corsa dal patibolo.

"Vi devo la vita, _señor _Zorro. Grazie".

Zorro non rispose al suo sorriso. Spinse invece l'alcalde, facendolo finire ancora una volta a terra – questa volta col viso nella polvere. Quindi fischiò, e quando Tornado arrivò al galoppo sollevò in sella anche Victoria.

Prima che i soldati potessero – o volessero – partire al suo inseguimento, Zorro era già lontano.

**Capitolo 4**

Si fermarono al riparo di una boscaglia poco distante. Zorro rimase un attimo in ascolto, ma non udì nessun rumore. Per il momento non erano stati seguiti.

Si volse improvvisamente verso Victoria. "Devo parlarvi".

Lei rimase stupita dall'espressione severa che poteva scorgere sul suo viso, nonostante la maschera. Tacque, limitandosi ad un cenno di assenso col capo.

"Victoria, voi sapete ciò che io provo nei vostri confronti. E proprio per questo non posso permettere che rischiate la vita per causa mia. Ci ho riflettuto molto, e credo sia meglio se… ci diciamo addio. Definitivamente".

"No… non potete pensarlo davvero!", esclamò la donna, con voce smarrita. Si avvicinò, prendendogli una mano tra le sue. "Sapete che sarei lieta di morire per voi".

"È proprio ciò che non potrei sopportare", replicò Zorro con decisione. "Perdonatemi se vi ho fatto soffrire, Victoria. E cercate di dimenticarmi".

Così dicendo la prese tra le braccia per un ultimo bacio d'addio. Poi si staccò bruscamente da lei, salì in sella a Tornado e partì al galoppo senza voltarsi indietro.

Victoria rimase immobile, lottando contro le lacrime che le salivano agli occhi.

**Capitolo 5**

"Diego, si può sapere cos'hai?"

Suo padre era appena tornato da Monterey, ed ora lo stava fissando con aria preoccupata.

Diego tentò un sorriso e replicò con apparente stupore: "Perché me lo chiedi, padre?"

"Non hai toccato nulla a pranzo, e adesso te ne stai lì seduto con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. È successo qualcosa mentre ero via?"

Diego scosse la testa. "Temo di essere un po' indisposto. Credo… credo che andrò a riposare nella mia stanza. Col tuo permesso…"

Don Alejandro lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre saliva le scale. Non ricordava di aver mai visto suo figlio con un aspetto così abbattuto.

Fu appena mezz'ora dopo che Felipe salì a cercare don Diego. Lo trovò sul letto, con un libro aperto tra le mani – ma era chiaro che non lo stava leggendo.

"C'è qualcuno che vuole vedermi?", domandò Diego per accertarsi di aver compreso i segni del ragazzo. "Mi dispiace, Felipe, ma oggi preferirei non ricevere visite".

Felipe scosse il capo, e procedette a spiegare l'identità del visitatore inatteso.

"Victoria?", esclamò Diego. "Victoria è qui e vuole parlarmi?"

Nessun'altra persona avrebbe desiderato meno di vedere in quel momento; eppure non se la sentiva di rifiutarsi di riceverla.

Notò l'espressione rammaricata negli occhi di Felipe, e si affrettò a rispondere: "Va bene. Scendo subito".

Victoria lo attendeva nel patio. Gli andò incontro quando lo vide arrivare: "Diego, finalmente!"

"Cosa posso fare per voi?", domandò don Diego, cercando di non lasciar trasparire il proprio stato d'animo.

Le indicò una sedia, ma Victoria scosse la testa. "Preferisco rimanere in piedi. Diego, io vi ho sempre considerato come un fratello…"

Fece una breve pausa, e Diego si costrinse a dire: "Lo stesso vale per me, Victoria".

La donna parve sollevata, e proseguì: "Per questo sento di potermi confidare con voi. Spero che non vi dispiaccia".

"Certo che no", fu la risposta – forse un po' troppo pronta.

"Come credo sappiate, io… ecco… ho sempre ammirato una certa persona… un uomo".

"Lo so", annuì Diego, stancamente.

"Ho sempre sperato che un giorno o l'altro avremmo potuto sposarci. Invece proprio ieri mi ha detto che… che non avremmo dovuto vederci mai più. E io… non so cosa fare".

Improvvisamente sopraffatta dal nodo che le serrava la gola, Victoria scoppiò a piangere.

Diego d'impulso la strinse a sé, cercando di consolarla. "Non piangete, Victoria. Vedrete, un giorno incontrerete un uomo che non sia legato ad una maschera… un uomo che potrà rendervi felice".

"No, non accadrà mai!", singhiozzò la donna.

"Ora vi sembra impossibile, ma col tempo… dimenticherete Zorro, e vi innamorerete di un altro". La voce di don Diego tremò appena nel pronunciare queste parole, ma fortunatamente Victoria non se ne accorse.

"Siete un buon amico, Diego", mormorò la donna, cercando un fazzoletto per asciugarsi il viso.

**Capitolo 6**

Zorro fu di parola: nelle occasioni in cui gli capitava di incontrate Victoria evitava accuratamente di parlarle, o anche solo di incrociare il suo sguardo. Si limitava ad un rapido cenno di saluto, per poi sparire il più in fretta possibile.

Passarono così due mesi, ed una sera – rimasta sola nella locanda – Victoria si trovò a fare un bilancio della propria vita. Come la maggior parte delle donne desiderava sposarsi, avere una famiglia. Aveva atteso così a lungo per amore di Zorro; ma ora che anche quella speranza era svanita, non poteva più rifugiarsi nei suoi sogni romantici. Bisognava guardare in faccia alla realtà e prendere una decisione, prima che fosse troppo tardi.

Sospirò. Basta con gli eroi affascinanti e misteriosi. Tutto ciò che desiderava era un uomo serio e tranquillo, di cui potesse fidarsi.

Il mattino dopo don Alejandro si recò in paese per trattare alcuni affari. Diego, che si era offerto di accompagnarlo, per ingannare l'attesa entrò nella locanda e ordinò un bicchiere di vino.

Era ancora presto, e non c'erano altri avventori nel locale. Victoria gli portò il vino, poi sedette di fronte a lui.

"Diego, c'è una cosa che vorrei dirvi".

"Dite pure, Victoria", la incoraggiò lui, con un sorriso amichevole.

La donna parve imbarazzata. "Temo che mi giudicherete una sfacciata. Ma vedete, noi ci conosciamo da tanti anni, e ho pensato che dopotutto sarebbe una buona idea se…"

Si interruppe, incapace di trovare le parole. Diego le rivolse un'occhiata vagamente incuriosita, e domandò gentilmente: "Se?"

"Se voi ed io ci sposassimo", concluse Victoria tutto d'un fiato.

Diego posò il bicchiere che aveva portato alle labbra. Fissò prima Victoria, poi il bicchiere, poi di nuovo Victoria. Per qualche istante la sua mente si rifiutò di credere alle parole che aveva appena udito. Forse il vino gli aveva dato alla testa. Forse stava sognando e non se ne rendeva conto.

"Io…", cominciò in tono incerto. "Victoria, siete sicura di sentirvi bene?"

"Certo che sto bene!", esclamò lei, spazientita. "Capisco che non siate abituato a ricevere una proposta di matrimonio da una donna, ma non dovrebbe essere troppo difficile rispondere «sì» oppure «no», non credete?"

"E… e Zorro?", si informò Diego.

Per un attimo si trovò a considerare una volta di più quanto fosse ridicolo l'essere rivale di sé stesso. Ma Victoria interruppe subito le sue riflessioni.

"Zorro non è che un sogno, e non posso passare la vita a rincorrere una speranza perduta".

"Eppure voi non mi amate". Non era una domanda, ma un'affermazione.

La donna replicò con sincerità: "No. Ma voi siete per me un caro amico, e spero che col tempo… L'avete detto anche voi, ricordate?"

Diego era molto serio, ora. "Siete sicura di ciò che state dicendo? Non vorrei che un giorno vi pentiste della vostra scelta".

Victoria esitò un istante, quindi ribatté risolutamente: "Sono stanca di aspettare, Diego".

Don Diego cercò di ignorare la piccola fitta di irrazionale gelosia che gli provocarono quelle parole. Dunque lei amava ancora il leggendario Zorro. Beh, a conti fatti, meglio Zorro che un altro uomo…

"Allora qual è la vostra risposta?"

Diego le afferrò le mani. "E me lo domandate?"

**Capitolo 7**

Don Alejandro accolse la notizia con assoluto stupore. D'accordo, era felice del fatto che suo figlio finalmente si sposasse, ma non riusciva a capacitarsi del fatto che Victoria avesse scelto proprio lui.

Felipe invece si mostrò entusiasta fin dal primo momento. Diego trovava commovente tanto interessamento per la propria felicità, ma si sentì in dovere di correggere l'ottimismo del ragazzo.

"Vedi, in fondo io sono solo un ripiego. È Zorro che ha la precedenza nel suo cuore, e temo che l'avrà sempre".

Felipe parve perplesso. Che differenza poteva fare? Diego glielo lesse chiaramente sul viso, e rispose: "Non mi aspetto che tu capisca questo, ragazzo mio. Ma ti assicuro che non è la stessa cosa. No, non è la stessa cosa".

Tuttavia non osò più tornare sull'argomento con Victoria. La donna sembrava lottare tra sentimenti contrastanti, e Diego preferì non interferire.

Fu solo il mattino della cerimonia che le si avvicinò sul sagrato della chiesa e le domandò a mezza voce: "Siete sicura di non aver cambiato parere? Siete ancora in tempo…"

"Insomma, Diego!", lo redarguì lei. "A volte mi domando se non siate voi ad aver cambiato idea".

"Io mi preoccupo solo per la vostra felicità", mormorò Diego, decidendosi ad entrare in chiesa.

Don Alejandro non aveva badato a spese per festeggiare il matrimonio del figlio. Praticamente tutta Los Angeles era stata invitata al ricevimento che si teneva all'_hacienda_ dei de la Vega. Perfino l'alcalde si aggirava tra gli ospiti, sfoggiando un vestito da damerino e un sorriso ben calcolato per l'occasione.

"Un brindisi!". La voce di don Alejandro si levò a sovrastare la confusione generale. "A mio figlio Diego, e all'adorabile Victoria!"

Tutti bevvero allo loro salute. Victoria sorrise, mentre Diego si limitò a ringraziare con un cenno nervoso del capo.

"Fa molto caldo. Credo che uscirò un attimo in giardino", mormorò la nuova _señora_ de la Vega all'orecchio del marito.

Pochi istanti più tardi Diego si sentì posare una mano sulla spalla. "Figliolo, devo dirtelo io di seguire tua moglie?"

Diego lo guardò, quindi sorrise. "Hai ragione, padre. Vado".

Trovò Victoria vicino alla fontana. Le porse il bicchiere che aveva preso con sé. "Ho pensato che forse avevate sete".

"Grazie". Lei portò il bicchiere alle labbra, quindi osservò: "Diego, non sarebbe il caso che adesso ci dessimo del tu?"

"Hai ragione, Victoria", rispose lui dopo una pausa. Incontrò il suo sguardo, e si rese conto che stava facendo la figura dello stupido.

"Io…", cominciò, ma si interruppe subito. Zorro non si sarebbe perso in discorsi inutili. Senza aggiungere altro la strinse a sé e la baciò.

Fu in quel momento che Victoria capì che essere la moglie di Diego forse non sarebbe stato così noioso come aveva previsto…

**Capitolo 8**

Nei primi tempi Diego aveva vissuto come in un sogno: aveva accanto a sé la donna che amava, e anche se Victoria non era innamorata di lui, aveva imparato a volergli bene. Tanto gli bastava.

Era però destino che Zorro si intromettesse tra di loro ancora una volta. Diego scoprì a proprie spese quanto fosse più difficile tenere separate le sue due identità ora che era un uomo sposato. Come giustificare di fronte alla moglie le sue improvvise assenze?

Per quanto Felipe fosse sempre pronto a coprirgli le spalle, era impossibile che a lungo andare Victoria non si accorgesse di nulla. Se ne accorse, infatti, e suo malgrado iniziò ad essere rosa dal tarlo del dubbio. Non avrebbe mai pensato di poter essere gelosa di Diego; invece dovette ammettere di esserlo, e non poco.

Diego fu addolorato di notare gli improvvisi silenzi di sua moglie, certe sue risposte brusche, le occhiate cariche di sospetto che a volte gli rivolgeva. La tempesta a lungo preannunciata scoppiò una sera, dopo cena. Don Alejandro si era ritirato nella sua stanza, Felipe era sceso di nascosto a controllare che tutto fosse in ordine nella grotta di Tornado.

Appena furono rimasti soli, Victoria esordì con voce gelida: "Diego, non credi sia giunto il momento di mettere le carte in tavola? O pensi che io sia stupida e non mi sia resa conto di nulla?"

Diego si limitò ad alzare su di lei uno sguardo di supplica. Victoria proseguì: "So che c'è qualcosa che mi stai nascondendo. Avanti, sii sincero una volta per tutte… si tratta di un'altra donna, non è così?"

"No, questo mai!". Diego avanzò attraverso la stanza e le prese una mano. "Victoria, sai bene che non potrei fare una cosa simile".

La donna distolse il viso. "Non so più a cosa credere, Diego".

Per un attimo lui fu sul punto di rivelarle tutto: quel segreto che così a lungo li aveva divisi, e che ora rischiava di rovinare la loro felicità. Si fermò appena in tempo. Svelare la sua identità segreta avrebbe messo in pericolo Victoria, e questo non doveva permetterlo.

Sospirò. "Victoria, ti prego, guardami". Le portò una mano al viso, costringendola con delicatezza a voltarsi. "È vero, c'è qualcosa che non ti ho detto… qualcosa di cui non posso parlarti. So che è difficile da accettare, ma… Ti giuro che non è nulla che tu o mio padre disapprovereste. Lo giuro sulla memoria di mia madre".

Victoria lo fissò, sorpresa. Sapeva che la memoria della madre – morta da tanti anni – era sacra per Diego. Dunque stava dicendo la verità. Eppure tutto questo non aveva senso… perché tanti misteri?

"Io… non capisco", disse infine.

"No. Temo che dovrai fidarti della mia parola. Puoi farlo, Victoria?"

Rimase colpita dall'espressione decisa sul volto del marito – un'espressione che non gli aveva mai visto. Accennò ad un sorriso. "D'accordo, Diego. Ci proverò".

**Capitolo 9**

Victoria si fermò un attimo per riprendere fiato. Da un po' di tempo a quella parte di stancava per un nonnulla. Dove era andato a cacciarsi Diego? Doveva trovarlo al più presto.

D'un tratto scorse un lembo di tela colorata alzarsi nel vento dall'altra parte della collina. Dirigendosi in quella direzione raggiunse finalmente l'obiettivo della sua ricerca.

Diego era impegnato a mostrare a Felipe come far volare un aquilone che avevano costruito insieme. Per un attimo Victoria sorrise: a volte Diego sembrava ancora un ragazzo, con i suoi esperimenti e le sue bizzarre invenzioni. Ma ora non c'era tempo per giocare.

"Victoria! Come mai sei qui?", le domandò allegramente il marito.

"Devi venire subito. Si tratta di tuo padre".

Il vecchio contadino che aveva parlato con Victoria li aspettava ancora davanti all'_hacienda_, e ripeté a don Diego la sua storia. Un uomo lo aveva fermato sulla _plaza_ – era giorno di mercato – chiedendogli di consegnare un messaggio al _señor _de la Vega o a sua moglie; in cambio gli aveva dato una moneta.

Interrogato in proposito, il contadino affermò di non conoscere quell'uomo, né di averlo mai visto nei dintorni di Los Angeles.

Congedatolo, Diego lesse rapidamente la lettera. Quella era la scrittura di suo padre, non c'era dubbio. Don Alejandro diceva di essere stato fatto prigioniero da una banda di fuorilegge, che ora richiedevano un'ingente somma di denaro in cambio della sua libertà e della sua vita. Diego avrebbe dovuto recarsi – solo – in un certo punto della strada per Santa Monica portando con sé il denaro. Lì avrebbe ricevuto ulteriori istruzioni.

Qui la lettera si interrompeva bruscamente. Diego valutò rapidamente la situazione: pagare il riscatto non avrebbe garantito l'incolumità di suo padre. I banditi avrebbero potuto facilmente prendere il denaro ed uccidere entrambi.

Il suo sguardo si incontrò con quello di Felipe. Senza dubbio toccava a Zorro risolvere il problema.

**Capitolo 10**

Diego aveva finto di recarsi al _pueblo_ per chiedere aiuto all'alcalde e al sergente Mendoza; in realtà era ritornato indietro senza dare nell'occhio, e rivestiti i panni di Zorro si era diretto in sella a Tornado sul luogo fissato per l'appuntamento con i banditi. Era ancora presto, e una perlustrazione nei dintorni gli permise di trovare l'anfratto fra le rocce in cui era tenuto il prigioniero.

Attese il momento opportuno e scivolò furtivamente nella cavità. Don Alejandro giaceva in un angolo, legato mani e piedi e con un bavaglio alla bocca; i suoi occhi ebbero un lampo quando riconobbero Zorro.

Questi tagliò rapidamente le corde e aiutò don Alejandro a rialzarsi. In quel momento uno dei banditi diede l'allarme, e Zorro dovette forzare un passaggio fuori dalla grotta, facendo scudo al padre con il proprio corpo.

Richiamato da un fischio del suo padrone, Tornado si avvicinò prontamente. Un proiettile sfiorò il braccio di don Alejandro, altri sibilarono tutt'intorno. Mentre aiutava il padre a salire in sella, Zorro si portò una mano al fianco sinistro, con espressione sofferente.

"Siete stato colpito?", domandò concitatamente don Alejandro.

"Non è nulla, _señor_", fu la secca risposta di Zorro, mentre incitava il cavallo al galoppo.

Cinque banditi si lanciarono al loro inseguimento. Zorro puntò con decisione verso la strada: la sua intenzione era di attraversarla per nascondersi nei boschi che la costeggiavano dall'altro lato.

Tuttavia un improvviso senso di debolezza gli offuscò la vista; la ferita sanguinava copiosamente, ma non aveva certo il tempo di occuparsene. Notò all'ultimo momento che due dei banditi si erano staccati dal gruppo e stavano aggirando una macchia di arbusti per sorprenderlo con una manovra a tenaglia. Scartò bruscamente, faticando per rimanere in sella. Infine rischiò un'arrampicata tra le rocce, per poi ridiscendere bruscamente verso la strada.

Proprio in quel momento un drappello di soldati sbucò da dietro una curva della strada. Zorro valutò un attimo le alternative, quindi si diresse loro incontro.

"Quello è Zorro!", gridò uno dei soldati, puntandogli contro il fucile; fu subito imitato dai suoi compagni.

"Fermi, non sparate!", ingiunse il sergente Mendoza. "C'è don Alejandro con lui!"

Zorro si raddrizzò sulla sella. "Sergente, vi affido il _señor _de la Vega. La banda di fuorilegge che l'aveva rapito ci ha inseguiti fino alle alture qui dietro: se i vostri uomini sono abbastanza veloci, dovreste riuscire a prenderli".

**Capitolo 11**

Felipe aveva tentato senza successo di confortare Victoria. Diego non era ancora tornato, e Victoria si domandava cosa potesse essergli accaduto. Ovviamente Felipe sapeva dove Diego fosse andato in realtà, ma questo non era molto utile per confortare la donna.

A dire il vero anche il ragazzo stava iniziando a preoccuparsi: erano passate diverse ore da quando Zorro era partito in soccorso di don Alejandro. Decise di scendere nella grotta per accertarsi che tutto fosse in ordine.

Trasalì udendo il rumore degli zoccoli di Tornado che raschiavano nervosamente sul pavimento di pietra. Dunque don Diego era tornato?

Avvicinandosi scorse una figura che giaceva a terra proprio accanto a Tornado. Si precipitò in suo aiuto. Zorro respirava a fatica, la mano premuta sul fianco nel vano tentativo di fermare il sangue che già si raccoglieva a terra.

Gli slacciò la maschera perché potesse respirare meglio, quindi si tolse la fusciacca che portava in cintura e con quella cercò di fasciargli la ferita.

Diego aprì faticosamente gli occhi. "Felipe…". Sorrise debolmente. "A quanto pare neppure Zorro è invulnerabile".

Felipe lo guardava angosciato, come a chiedergli cosa fosse successo.

"Ho liberato mio padre… è con Mendoza ora. I banditi… sono stato colpito. Credo che la pallottola sia rimasta dentro".

Richiuse gli occhi. Parlare lo sfiniva. Felipe prese un sacco di tela, lo ripiegò e glielo mise dietro la testa; quindi rifletté ansiosamente sul da farsi.

Bisognava estrarre la pallottola e fermare l'emorragia; Diego gli aveva mostrato una volta come fare, ma non era sicuro di farcela da solo. Meglio chiamare un dottore… ma come fare per trasportare Diego di sopra? Non poteva certo accompagnare il dottore nel nascondiglio segreto di Zorro…

Esaminò nuovamente la fasciatura. Doveva fare in fretta. Prese una decisione, e si avviò di corsa verso le scale.

**Capitolo 12**

Quando Victoria si trovò davanti un Felipe decisamente agitato, avvertì una stretta al cuore: doveva trattarsi di Diego o di don Alejandro.

Il ragazzo non perse tempo a spiegarsi, ma la trascinò verso il passaggio segreto. Stupefatta, Victoria si trovò a discendere le scale che conducevano ad un'ampia grotta, occupata parzialmente da una specie di laboratorio. Oltrepassatolo, Felipe la guidò verso un angolo dove si trovava un magnifico cavallo nero.

"Non può essere…", mormorò debolmente la donna. Dunque quel luogo era… no, impossibile!

In quel momento vide l'uomo disteso a terra, e si sentì improvvisamente mancare. "Diego…".

Si fece forza e cercò di riprendersi. "Cosa gli è successo?", domandò con voce tremante.

Felipe le fece segno che era stato ferito da un colpo di pistola, e che occorreva chiamare un dottore.

"Hai ragione, Felipe. Aiutami, dobbiamo portarlo via da qui".

**Capitolo 13**

Felipe era uscito, tornando poco dopo accompagnato dal dottor Hernandez.

Questi aveva esaminato la ferita di don Diego, mostrandosi decisamente preoccupato; quindi aveva rimosso la pallottola e applicato nuove bende.

"Ora non ci resta che aspettare", concluse.

Victoria, prima di accompagnarlo alla porta, aveva pregato il dottore di non fare parola con nessuno dell'accaduto. "Vedete, si tratta di un duello… preferirei che non si sapesse in giro", mentì con perfetta disinvoltura.

"Come desiderate, _señora_", replicò galantemente l'uomo.

Se n'era appena andato quando arrivò don Alejandro. "Felipe, ragazzo mio!", esclamò abbracciandolo. "Dove sono Diego e Victoria?"

Colse l'espressione turbata di Felipe mentre questi gli indicava le scale, e si affrettò a salire.

Victoria gli venne incontro. "State bene?"

L'uomo annuì. "Zorro mi ha liberato. Victoria, se sapessi… Ma come mai sei così pallida?"

"Diego… è stato ferito", rispose la donna, cercando di mantenere ferma la propria voce. Fece entrare don Alejandro nella stanza: Diego giaceva immobile nel letto, respirando debolmente.

Don Alejandro scostò le coperte, scoprendo la fasciatura. Proprio nello stesso punto in cui anche Zorro era stato colpito…

Si volse di scatto, nei suoi occhi una domanda incredula; incontrò prima lo sguardo di Victoria e poi quello di Felipe, e vi lesse la risposta.

Diego… suo figlio! Dunque era questa la verità?

Victoria si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo, e don Alejandro le prese le mani tra le sue. "Ce la farà, vedrai".

**Capitolo 14**

Diego fu vegliato per un'intera settimana da suo padre, da Victoria e da Felipe. Quando finalmente riprese conoscenza, la prima cosa che vide fu Felipe seduto accanto al suo letto, il capo abbandonato nel sonno che l'aveva improvvisamente vinto.

Tentò di alzarsi, ma una dolorosa fitta al fianco lo fece desistere. Si mosse con cautela, cercando una posizione in cui gli fosse più facile respirare.

Destato da quel leggero rumore, Felipe gli fu subito vicino. La gioia negli occhi del ragazzo era più eloquente di mille parole. Gli strinse le mani con lo stesso calore di un figlio che ha appena ritrovato il padre che credeva perduto.

Diego sorrise, commosso. "E così Zorro si è salvato ancora una volta", scherzò. "Sei stato tu a portarmi qui?"

Felipe scosse la testa, quindi gli spiegò a gesti che aveva dovuto chiedere aiuto a Victoria. Lo sguardo del ragazzo diceva chiaramente che non aveva potuto fare altrimenti.

"Dunque anche Victoria ora è al corrente del nostro segreto…", mormorò Diego, pensoso. "E mio padre?"

Felipe gli fece segno che anche don Alejandro, vedendo la sua ferita, aveva capito.

"Bene… spero che sia rimasto qualcuno in tutta Los Angeles che ancora non conosce l'identità di Zorro".

Incontrando lo sguardo dispiaciuto del ragazzo, aggiunse subito: "Non preoccuparti, Felipe. Se non fosse stato per te, probabilmente a quest'ora sarei già morto".

Felipe lo interruppe, facendogli capire che sarebbe andato ad avvertire Victoria e don Alejandro del suo risveglio.

Suo padre non affrontò esplicitamente l'argomento, limitandosi ad un: "Grazie, figliolo. Sono orgoglioso di te", che Diego non avrebbe mai sperato di poter sentire.

Rimasti soli, Victoria sedette accanto a lui e stese una mano ad accarezzargli il viso. "Diego, perché non me l'hai mai detto?", chiese dolcemente.

L'altro scosse la testa. "Ci sono cose che possono costare la vita alle persone che ne sono a conoscenza".

"Eppure Felipe sapeva tutto".

"Sì, lui è stato un aiutante prezioso, fin dall'inizio: il migliore che potessi avere".

"Felipe è un bravo ragazzo, e ti vuole bene".

Victoria tacque per un po', quindi rise sommessamente. "Certo che è buffo…"

"Cosa?"

"Che io abbia sposato senza saperlo l'uomo di cui ero innamorata. E che abbia imparato nuovamente ad amarlo senza riconoscerlo".

Si chinò a posare un leggero bacio sulle sue labbra. "Diego…"

"Sì?"

"Devi promettermi di essere più prudente in futuro. Soprattutto adesso che…"

Si interruppe, con uno strano sorriso. Lui la fissò senza capire.

"Presto avremo un bambino", concluse Victoria.

Diego la guardò con una specie di incredula gioia dipinta sul volto, quindi abbandonò la testa all'indietro sui cuscini. Questa sarebbe stata senza dubbio l'avventura più emozionante che Zorro avesse mai vissuto…


End file.
